In the Dark
by Lucy Heartifilia
Summary: ¿quien dijo que a los magos no se les puede secuestrar? actualizado .. no apta para menores ..
1. Chapter 1

HOLA! PRIMERO FELIZ AÑO 2014 A TODOS , les doy una nueva entrega de mi dramaticos escritos este será algo mas largo quizá cap :c lo se soy mala XD

Espero lo disfruten a ¡IMPORTANTE! No es APTA PARA MENORES DE 14 AÑOS, CONTIENE CONTENIDO SEXUAL MUY EXPIICITO COMO DE VIOLENCIA Y PROBLEMAS PSICOLOGICOS ,SOCIOPATAS ENTRE OTROS….

Sin mas que decir espero disfruten y todos esperemos feliz la primavera para volver a ver a nuestros amados personajes de FAIRY TAIL! 3

Declaimer: fairy tail no me pertenece si no trolearía mas que el mismísimo mashima –w-

Prologo

Caminaba por las calles de magnolia con una sonrisa que haría envidiar al mismísimo cheschire, caminaba a paso lento con tal alegría que cualquiera que lo viese pasar automáticamente sonreía, ya había pasado ¡un mes! Si ¡un mes entero sin ver a Lucy! Dando pequeños saltitos de emoción abrió ambas puertas del gremio más famoso de todo fiore, FAIRY TAIL,

— ¡haio! ¡mina! —grito con entusiasmo para el aura lúgubre que adornaba el lugar, el gremio usualmente alegre, en chico entrecerró sus ojos buscando una cabellera rubia la cual no vio por ningún lado.

— ¡Natsu! ¡Espéranos!—grito Titania posicionándose atrás del peli-rosado con gray llegando al lado de la Titania, todos se quedaron sorprendidos de cómo estaba el gremio ¿Qué paso? Rondaba esa pregunta en la mente de los tres chicos.

El gremio reinaba el silencio, el lugar estaba tan lúgubre como si hubiese sido abandonado y aquellas personas solo eran almas en pena, Levy se le aguaron los ojos y exploto en llanto, Gajeel se acerco a la menuda chica para consolarla

— ¿¡paso...Algo!? —pregunto Titania con incertidumbre

Mira bajo la cabeza, su flequillo tapo su frente mientras una silenciosa lágrima decía de su rostro.

—Oe.. Oe—intento hablar gray -¿Qué ha pasado?-.

en el lugar volvió a reinar el silencio, Wendy tímidamente se acerco a ellos y les entro unas fotos, a Natsu le temblaban la manos , sudo frio y no pudo mas, cayó de rodillas al suelo mientras gruesas lagrimas resbalaban de su rostro, sintió un golpeteo un estruendo doloroso en su corazón ¿Cómo era posible aquello? ¿Quién podría ser tan abominable para eso? Gray dudoso retiro las fotos de las manos de Natsu, sostuvo su boca para trata de no vomitar aquello le fue en vano, Titania desconcertada por el comportamiento de sus amigos le arrebato las fotografías sus ojos centellaron de ira pura.

— ¡¿QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO?! —exigió la chica de cabellos escarlata

—Eso significa- hablo mira—que Lucy ha muerto- sentencio mientras unas lagrimas traicioneras cubrían su rostros, todo quedo en silencio un terrible silencio que era desgarrador

¿Nada de esto era verdad? ¿O sí?


	2. Chapter 2

Natsu se levanto y se quedo aturdido ¿era una pesadilla? Se preguntaba así mismo, sintió sus piernas flaquearles de nuevo, ¿una pesadilla quizás? Sea cual fuese la respuestas a ese enigma se sentía a morir, vio las paredes del gremio recordando toda su infancia, ahí creció el junto con la mayoría del gremio, haciendo misiones, nuevos amigos, nunca solos, en cambio Lucy, siempre fue desdichada antes de entrar en fairy tail , ahora resultaba que ya no estaba… que mala broma..

Contuvo el aliento tratando de no perder la cabeza, lo mismo ocurría con Titania y gray.

Erza maldecía por sus adentros, en su mente maquinaba como si quiera era posible que su amiga estuviese muerta, se adentro mas al gremio mirando a todos , viendo la ausencia de cierta cabellera dorada, rápidamente pudo notar como todos estaban afligidos, el gremio cargaba aura lúgubre, volvió a mirar las fotos que le causaban repulsión, el sudor bajo de su frente, se sentía asqueada como nunca lo había sentido, su cuerpo de tenso inmediatamente y sus cabellos se erizaron, vislumbro las fotos con sumo cuidado, trato de ver mas allá de aquel cuerpo desmembrado y cosido aleves , trago con fuerza, la sangre esparcida, los cabellos castaños, ¿castaños? observo con detalla miento, tenía la marca en su pierna desmembrada, un azul topacio, la marca no se distinguía muy bien con la carne rasgada y la sangre, pero definitivamente no era Lucy.

La siguiente foto la joven estaba despellejada, su piel fue utilizada como manta para la misma ¿Qué clase de enfermo haría eso? El cuero cabelludo yacía en el piso de un color lila, no lograba encontrar ninguna marca de partencia a un gremio, paso a otra foto.

la joven no mayor que Wendy se podría decir estaba boca arriba empalada literalmente por una lanza la cual comenzaba desde su intimidad y salía atreves de su boca, la escena era perturbadora, esta chica llevaba la marca de un gremio, ¿una sirena quizás? ¿O un tigre? No lograba distinguir la figura que veía en la piel, una foto estaba pegada debajo de esa aparentemente nadie se había dado cuenta, despego la foto con sumo cuidado para no romperla, ahogo un grito, se llevo la mano a la boca, gray quien estaba cerca de erza, se posiciono a su lado tratando de calmar a su amiga, las demás fotos tocaron el piso mientras una temblorosa erza miraba a la foto con suma tristeza.

Lucy encadenada despojada completamente de sus ropajes, la marca del gremio se le fue arrebatada, vio la carne desgarrada de su joven amiga, la sangre alrededor de su cuerpo, su cabello suelto llenos de suciedad y sangre, las lagrimas brotaron desde sus mejillas temiendo lo peor, en la foto observo que su amiga estaba viva, ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

''mira... '' Llamo erza tratando de calmarse '' ¿esta foto cuando llego?'' dijo mientras recogía del piso la fotos que se le había caído de su mano, mostrando a la chica.

Puso su mano alrededor de su boca mordisqueando su pulgar, esa última no la olvidaría

''hoy'' repuso la peli plateada, Natsu no aguanto más la cólera el fuego que empezaba a emanar no era amarillo sino azul, jamás habían visto a Natsu en ese estado de molestia, en su mirada se mostraba la rabia y la determinación

''donde esta ese hijo de perra, lo voy asesinar'' sentencio Natsu

La ira consumía su cuerpo y su alma, quería matar a ese ser que ha hecho sufrir a Lucy, vio la foto que temblaba en mano de su compañera erza, fue todo lo que pudo soportar, sus llamas bajaron aparentemente pero la intensidad de estas eran extraordinarias, una leve luz cegó a todos obligando a taparse la vista para no quedar ciegos al resplandor, otra foto cayó del cielo, erza la cogió antes de que tocara el piso, esta foto era de Lucy, estaba amarrada en una maquina en forma de X sus cada brazo está amarrado al extremo de la maquina al igual que sus piernas, una maquina de tortura donde se desprendo los miembros de una persona, la chica estaba golpeada y malherida, tenía sangre por todas partes, sus labios hinchado, siempre vestían un color rosa hermosos pero estaban morados casi azules, tenía heridas por cada parte de su cuerpo, volteo la foto donde había un escrito.

''Magos de Fiar Tail, su querida amiga ha rehusado al cooperar con nosotros, así que no me es de mucha utilidad, les mando esta foto como muestra de mi generosidad,- erza cada parte que leía se sentía más enfermiza, quería patear el culo de ese ser tan petulante- no tengo ningún interés con vuestro gremio, solo quería divertirme un rato. Nada personal, es solo que su rubia amiga, ha sido una exquisita compañía, escuchar sus gemidos de agonía, no hay nada mas excitante que eso, cada vez que grita vuestro nombre invocando su presencia me hace sentir un estaxis, aun no me desharé de ella, su cuerpo me ofrece muchas formas de diversión'' –termino de leer erza quien arrugo la foto, la ira legendaria de la Titania era invocar tu propia muerte, el frio era terrible se podía sentir incluso penetrando tus huesos, gray estaba tan furioso que no podía ni controlarse, y nadie les culpaba, el hecho de que estuvieran triturando a su amiga era razón suficiente para desear la muerte de cualquiera.

-.-.-.-

Se sentía cansada, su cuerpo rogaba descanso, después de haber sido torturada en aquel aparato estirando cada extremidad, le dolía sus brazos incluso se había dislocado el hombro derecho, volvía estar en cadenada, miro al techo, si es que había uno, tratando de conciliar algo de fe y esperanza que la ayudaran a sobrellevar todo este sufrimiento, sintió como abrían una puerta, esta chirrió , podía sentir que este lugar estaba abandonado por eso el pésimo mantenimiento a las cosas, los pasos resonaba con mas fuerzas, entrecerró los ojos intentando ver algo, sintió unas manos tocar su cuerpo, quiso protestar, golpearlo, pero estaba exhausta, le quitaron los grilletes que la mantenía aprisionada, y la lazaron al suelo, sintió la respiración en su cuello, como tocaba cada parte de ella, como le besaba el cuello, como mordía sus pechos, asqueada de sí misma se sentía, se introdujo en ella, ya no tenía fuerzas para luchar para protestar.

''matadme'' rogo ''por favor''

Sintió como algo la penetraba por otro lugar, chillo del dolor, sentía que algo la desgarraba por dentro, sus lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de su rostro.

''p-para'' '' ¡p-para!'' grito exasperada, sentía como la desgarraban como se adentraban mas, le dolía su vientre, solo escucho una carcajada como respuesta, ya no aguantaba más, solo quería morir.

¿Cuántos días habían pasado? ¿Quizás semana? El lugar a sangre podrida con orina, la putrefacción de algunos cadáveres, el terror siempre se sentía en el lugar, cuando vio a una chica, una joven maga al igual que ella, que fue desmabrada en su presencia, vomito al recordar ese acto tan atroz...

''N-Natsu… sálvame... '' Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de caer desmayada''

-.-.-.-

La búsqueda no daba resultado estaba atados de pies y manos, ¿acaso no había pista alguna de atrapar a ese maldito o por lo menos saber quién era?


End file.
